


Study Sessions

by deadwritersociety



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, its short and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwritersociety/pseuds/deadwritersociety
Summary: David and Jack are in college and like to mask their make-out sessions as study sessions.





	Study Sessions

Falling in love, oblivion, public speaking. Three fears that belonged to David Jacobs, and yet somehow, he had conquered two of them when he fell in love with Jack Kelly. He decided that maybe he would hold off on conquering oblivion for just a while. 

 

Here he sat on his bed with Jack, playing one of his records as they made out like lovers do. They let their hands wander from the others waist to the others hair. It was a combination between soft, short kisses and long, rough kisses. It was collarbone and neck kisses that would not leave marks; untraceable. 

 

It was what they would soon call study sessions. Four times a week, they would meet in David’s bedroom, put a few records on, and whisper sweet things to each other. They would twirl each others hair and kiss each others cheeks. 

 

David was no longer afraid of falling in love. He fell in love with Jack and he knew that would be enough. He wouldn’t love anyone else in this lifetime. He wouldn’t have to stop loving Jack in this lifetime. 

 

“I love you,” Jack whispered once they laid on the bed, facing each other. 

 

“I love you, too,” David replied, letting a shy grin sweep across his face. 

 

It was sun shining through the window and through David’s hair. It was David wearing Jack’s college sweatshirt. It was Jack falling in love with the idea that stars had aligned so that they could exist at the same time. 

 

The record soon stopped playing and they were brought back to the real world. The world in which they had ignored so easily. 

 

“Falling in love with you was the best thing I did,” David admitted, speaking quietly to the other. 

 

“I think I’d have to agree,” Jack replied to him. 

 

Oblivion would have to wait for another day, as David Jacobs wanted to remember every detail of these so called study sessions. 


End file.
